Projects 1-4 of the proposed Center all use fMRI. The primary purpose of the Neuroimaging Core will be to provide a centralized resource for these projects, and for the Center's imaging-related educational activities, to ensure that state-of-the-art facilities remain accessible to the Center's research and training activities, to train Center participants in fMRI methods, and to assist them in the conduct of their research. The Neuroimaging Core will serve the Center in four primary ways by: A. providing access to and support of a state-of-the-art, research- dedicated, high-field MRI scanner; B. training Center participants in the use of fMRI; C. tailoring fMRI methods to the scientific needs of the Conte Center projects, and over the longer term the development and implementation of new methods; D. assisting in the processing, analysis and archiving of all Center-related imaging data, in close coordination with the Computational Core; These functions will be supported by a Director who is a Ph.D. level MR physicist with extensive experience in fMRI methods, as well as a technician/research assistant who will assist project personnel in screening, scheduling and testing subjects, running the scanner, and managing neuroimaging datasets. The Neuroimaging Core will maintain a close relationship with the fMRI Facility of the newly formed enter for the Study of Brain, Mind, and Behavior at Princeton University. The latter will provide all of the hardware needs for the studies in Projects 1-3, and the image processing and computational needs of these projects as well as those of Project 4.